


Of Feathers and Ribbons

by simply_mad



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (LWJ is very very weak), (basically the four boys are kids and WWX takes care of them), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_mad/pseuds/simply_mad
Summary: "Uncle Xian likes Brother WangJi too!""Yes! Brother Xian said Brother WangJi was a nice person!"Wei Wuxian's face seemed to say 'I've been betrayed' and WangJi could definitely sympathize with that.(Or Lan WangJi finds Wei Wuxian where he least expected him to be and they get closer with the help of 4 boys).





	Of Feathers and Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> I...I just wanted to see WWX interacting with the boys and so this very self-indulgent daycare AU was born at 2:30 am ;u; I might write more about it later on! 
> 
> Thanks a lot if you're reading this! English is not my first language and I wrote this on my phone so I apologize if there are any mistakes! ;-;
> 
> Also, for the sake of this fic, just a few notes:  
> *Wen Qing's alive and she takes care of Wen Ning, she's a medicine student here hence why he stays with WWX in the daycare! (I go with the translated version of the novel so I'm not sure about what happens to her later on but I'm putting this here just in case)  
> *Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi are adopted by the Lan family; I know SiZhui's technically a Wen but not here ;u;  
> *I know names are very important for them, but the 4 boys are kids here and they just kinda go along with what they listen hence why you'll see them calling LWJ and WWX in some different ways  
> *WWX is Jin Ling's uncle here (just as JC lshfskjhl)  
> *The kids are around 7-8 years old and they're very very observant ;u;
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (´∀`)

**MONDAY**

Lan WangJi arrived to the daycare to the sound of childish laughter and-  
  
"FUCK!"   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks at that, the kid in his arms tightening his arms around WangJi's neck to maintain his balance and the one walking beside him clinging harder to his leg.   
  
Was this really the daycare? Lan WangJi looked around the room. The dinosaur pictures hanging from the front desk and walls along with the colourful paint were enough to confirm that indeed, this was it. But then that voice just-  
  
"Jin Ling don't do th- Ah!!" There was something oddly familiar to that voice but WangJi couldn't pinpoint what. Another round of giggles came from the glass door behind the front desk.   
  
Lan WangJi walked up closer till he was able to peak over the desk. Standing in the middle of a wide room just behind the glass, was a young man, couldn't be older than WangJi. His black and red uniform clashed drastically against the colourful room and his long hair swayed around him. That wasn't what got Lan WangJi's attention though. What got his attention was the kid in the man's arms hanging upside down, long ponytail swishing in the air, huge grin in his face and a long red ribbon in his hands that he was trying to hold as far as possible so the man couldn't reach.   
  
"I swear I'll drop you if you don't give me that back!" The little boy stuck his tongue out as a response. Just then his eyes moved towards where WangJi stood, eyes going wide as he spotted them through a small open window. Seeing this expression the man holding him turned around.   
  
Lan WangJi's eyes went wide and he felt his heart stop for just a second. That face, that hair and the voice, that's why they all seemed so familiar. He would never, could never forget this person. Despite all the time that had passed, the memories came all to his mind as if they had happened just yesterday and not years ago.  
  
"Wei Ying?"   
  
Wei Wuxian's expression was just as Lan WangJi's, eyes wide and surprise clear in his features. This was just for a second before a wide smile appeared in his face. He turned the kid back upright and rearranged him in his arms before walking towards the front desk. He opened the glass door and suddenly he was standing right before WangJi.  
  
"Lan Zhan! It's been so long!" It sure had been long. Last time they had seen each other Wei Ying was leaving high school, last year unfinished. WangJi had never expected to see him again and he felt truly happy right now.   
  
"You work here?" WangJi could feel the kid in his arms peaking from where his face was hidden against WangJi's neck, curiosity winning. Wei Wuxian smiled at him and the kid hid once again.   
  
"Yup! Pays good and you never get bored! Besides, it's easier to care of them this way." He answered with a tilt of his head to the side, referring to the boy in his arms, who kept looking back and forth from WangJi to the other two kids with obvious curiosity.   
  
"Is he...?" Lan WangJi couldn't help but ask but still he was not able to say the word. It felt weird to think of Wei Wuxian with a son, not unpleasant, but...unexpected.  
  
"Uh?" Wei Wuxian looked from the boy in his arms and back to WangJi, once the realization of the question fell in, his eyes went wide again, "Oh! No no, this boy right here's my nephew, his name's-"  
  
"Jin Ling!" The boy in question exclaimed with a wide, proud smile. Then as if remembering something he turned towards Wei Wuxian and pointed at him, "Uncle Xian said a bad word!"   
  
Wei Wuxian's eyes went wide for a second before they narrowed.   
  
"Ha! As if uncle Cheng didn't say worse words..." he grumbled. Jin Ling looked at him with a slight frown before he started to discuss with Wei Wuxian. Leave it to Wei Ying to fight with a little kid.   
  
Lan WangJi then notice both the kids that were with him had (poked) their heads out and were curiously looking somewhere close to Wei Wuxian's feet. He tilted his head just like them and was able to see what, or more like _who_ , had gotten their attention. Clinging to Wei Ying's leg, hiding behind him was another kid, expression shy and hair black and long framing his face.   
  
Noticing the attention shifting, Wei Wuxian followed the three pair of eyes, smiling once he realized who had gotten their attention. He sat Jin Ling on the desk and bent down to pick Wen Ning.   
  
"Ah! This is Wen Ning!" The boy's arms went immediately around Wei Wuxian's neck at the same time he attempted to hide behind his hair.   
  
"Is he...?" Lan WangJi tilted his head a bit to try and get a better look of the boy, he found a pair of wide eyes looking back at him behind a curtain of Wei Wuxian's hair.   
  
"He's mine!" He answered with a wide smile. Seeing Lan WangJi's frozen expression, Wei Wuxian couldn't help but laugh. "I'm joking, I'm joking! I'm taking care of him for a friend."   
  
Lan WangJi could only nod at that, feeling some kind of relief. He felt Wei Wuxian's eyes over him, his attention completely moving to the kids on his side.   
  
"Lan Zhan, are they your-?"   
  
"Brothers" WangJi answered before he could finish the question. Wei Ying's smile came back full force, eyes shining.   
  
"Oh, and their names are...?" Before Lan WangJi could answer he felt the boy in his arms twist around to face Wei Wuxian.  
  
"Lan SiZhui" he said with a toothy smile. Seeing this, the boy at WangJi's feet quickly came forth.  
  
"Lan JingYi!" He answered proudly.   
  
"Nice to meet you!" Wei Ying smiled at them before turning once again towards WangJi. "Lan Zhan, are they staying? If so I just need you to fill some forms."   
  
Lan WangJi nodded and put Lan SiZhui down while Wei Ying bent to look for something on the other side of the desk, reappearing with a few sheets of paper. Both Jin Ling and Wen Ning were sitting over the desk now, looking down at the Lan kids with curiosity. Wei Ying placed the papers over the desk.  
  
"Here! Just fill these and they'll be in!" He fished a pen from the wide pocket in front of his apron. An apron that was supposed to depict a hen, WangJi noticed. He turned to look at the kids sitting on the desk, both of them wearing the same apron but a lot smaller and depicting a chick instead. WangJi smiled at that.     
  
He quickly filled the papers, watching from time to time how Jin Ling kept making faces at JingYi and SiZhui. Once he was done with the papers he looked up to see Wei Ying had rearranged his hair into a high ponytail, WangJi felt his heartbeat race for a few seconds at the familiar look. It was impressive to see how, no matter how much time had passed, Wei Ying had changed and yet remained the same. WangJi gave him the papers and he placed them somewhere behind the desk once again.   
  
"Okay then! Daycare opens at 8 am and closes at 5 pm, you can pick them up anytime before then, and they must bring their lunch from tomorrow on! Nothing else's needed!"   
  
Lan WangJi watched as Wei Ying pulled out another pair of small aprons from behind the desk, he then walked to WangJi's side and knelt to put them on SiZhui and JingYi. Once that was done he stood up once again and grabbed one of each of the boy's hands.  
  
"I'll take care of them!" He briefly let go of their hands to bring Wen Ning and Jin Ling down once again. Both of them immediately stuck their hands out and grabbed SiZhui and JingYi's hands, Jin Ling who was in the front then grabbed Wei Ying's offered hand, forming some kind of train. SiZhui and JingYi turned towards WangJi and smiled as a way of saying goodbye, Lan WangJi smiled back and waved at them.  
  
"Thank you." He slightly bowed and Wei Ying smiled at him before returning the bow. WangJi watched him disappear with the four kids following closely behind into the other room.   
  
As he exited the daycare, Lan WangJi couldn't help but smile, happiness spreading throughout his body.   
  


* * *

**TUESDAY**

  
"Teacher Xian?"   
  
Wei Wuxian stopped at the sound of that soft voice, bottles of feathers almost slipping out of his grip. He turned around to face Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi. Both of them were holding the parrot image he had given them to fill with feathers, looking at him with wide expectant eyes.  
  
"You can call me Brother Xian if you want. Even A-Xian is fine!" Their eyes sparkled as he said this and both boys smiled at him, "What do you need? More feathers?"   
  
Both kids looked down at the pile of feathers sitting in front of them before shaking their head.   
  
"Could you cut them for us?" Lan SiZhui asked, rising his parrot image to point at the bird, Lan JingYi nodding beside him. Wei Wuxian had no idea why they wanted to cut the birds, but it hurt no one so he smiled at the kids.  
  
"Sure! I'll go bring the scissors, meanwhile you can- Jin Ling!!" Just at that moment Wei Wuxian just so happened to notice what was going on in the other table.   
  
Jin Ling had glued several feathers to Wen Ning's forehead and hair, the former looking pleased with his work while the latter's eyes turned watery. Wei Wuxian hurried over.  
  
"That's not what the feathers are for! You're-stop gluing them to his hair!"   
  
Jin Ling simply giggled at him before sticking a blue feather into his hair. Wen Ning on the other side was trying to pick the feathers out of his hair, only managing to make a bigger mess, eyes going a bit more watery. 

  
\-----  
Lan WangJi rang the little bell on the counter and a few seconds later Wei Ying's head popped out through the window on the glass wall.   
  
"Lan Zhan! You're early, I'll bring the boys!" WangJi nodded at him and watched him disappear into the back room once again. A few minutes later the door opened and SiZhui and JingYi came out with a wide smile.   
  
"Brother!" They ran towards him and WangJi knelt to greet them. Right behind them came Wei Ying. His hair seemed a bit more ruffled than usual but his eyes appeared to shine. He smiled at him and WangJi felt a very familiar warmth spread from his head to his toes. He was about to thank him when he felt a light tug on his pants.  
  
"Brother! We did something for you!" JingYi smiled a toothy grin and SiZhui nodded his head quite excitedly.   
  
"Oh? What is it?" WangJi smiled at them and couldn't help but ruffle their hair a bit. Lan JingYi then extended his hand to give him a slightly crumpled paper, WangJi took it and turned it around. Wei Wuxian felt a bit curious as well and tilted his head a bit to get a look at it.   
  
In the center of the sheet, sloppily pasted were to parrots decorated with feathers, one of them in blue undertones and the other one in red ones. The red one's feathers looked a bit out of place, while the blue one's were perfectly accommodated, it was easy to guess which kid had done each bird. What got WangJi's attention though, was the crooked letters over each of them. He felt his ears go warm as he read them.  
  
'Brother WangJi' over the blue one, and 'Teacher Xian' over the red one.   
  
"Oh? It's us! Lan Zhan, it's us!" Wei Ying pointed at the image, eyes full of amusement and voice filled with childish excitement. "Lan Zhan Lan Zhan, look! They form a heart!"   
  
Lan WangJi twisted the paper a bit and yes, from the bird's beaks to their tails they seemed to form a heart. Lan WangJi felt the warmth in his ears travel all the way down to his neck. Embarrassment washed over him and for a second he considered leaving the image and running out the door. However, as he looked up he couldn't help but held his breath.  
  
Wei Ying's expressions seemed so open and warm. Eyes filled with that same playfulness that had gotten WangJi's attention years ago, childlike smile in place. At that time he had gotten into so much trouble thanks to that carefreeness that Wei Ying seemed to carry, but right now he felt himself relax. Wei Ying hadn't changed at all. Despite the years that had passed, he was still the same. And Lan WangJi felt oh so happy about that.   
  
He left the daycare to the sound of Wei Ying's laugh and with two smiling kids trailing behind him. 

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

  
"Lan Zhan please help me"   
  
Lan WangJi's eyes went wide as he saw what Wei Ying was referring to. He had arrived to the daycare later than usual given he didn't have classes early today, it was just 10 am. He couldn't comprehend how something like that could happen so early in the day. That being the mess on Wei Ying's hair.   
  
"Is that-"  
  
"Macaronis'? Yes. Mixed with a lot of glitter glue. Now please help me."   
  
Lan JingYi and Lan SiZhui had already entered the play room but WangJi noticed how their heads kept popping out through the door along with Jing Ling and Wen Ning's to look at them. WangJi walked a bit closer and pulled on the lump of hair, macaroni and glue. It was way too sticky.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Wei Wuxian let out a long sigh and stretched over the counter, Lan WangJi walked closer to take a better look at the mess.   
  
"I accidentally fell asleep while telling a story to Wen Ning, then Jin Ling thought it'd be a good idea to 'decorate' my hair..." WangJi had started to softly pull on the hair strands to break the knot, but it was almost impossible to see with all the glue and macaroni. "Is it that bad?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to cut it?" Wei Wuxian gasped at that.  
  
"Lan Zhan!" He exclaimed in a whiny, indignant tone. "It'd look awful!"   
  
Lan WangJi didn't push. Instead he very carefully began to pull off the macaroni, slowly unraveling the knots as well. It took him 20 minutes and only when he was pulling the last macaroni out did he notice how close both of them were. WangJi could feel the other's warmth and Wei Ying seemed quite relaxed despite the state of his hair, the slow movements of WangJi's fingers having made him feel drowsy.   
  
WangJi felt the heat rise to his ears and to the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and proceeded to take the excess of glue off, once he was finished he lightly tugged on a strand of hair to get Wei Ying's attention.  
  
"It's done, you just need to wash it now." Wei Wuxian lifted his head, dazed eyes looking up to where the sticky strands of hair fell over his forehead.  
  
"Uh? Oh! Thank you!" Lan WangJi watched him disappear through the glass door, reemerging a few minutes later with the now wet strands of hair falling over his eyes. He then guided WangJi to the same bathroom so he could wash his hands. They both bade their farewell after that, Wei Wuxian going back to the kids and Lan WangJi to his classes.   
  
Both of them missed the big smiles the 4 kids wore on their faces.

* * *

 

**THURSDAY**

  
"W-Wen Ning likes HanGuang Jun" Wei Wuxian looked up from the pile of children books he was arranging to see Wen Ning trying to hide behind another book. He briefly wondered where could the boy have listened that name before remembering the Lan boys, they had probably shared it with him.   
  
"Huh? You mean Lan Zhan, Wen Ning?" The boy nodded his head slowly, hair falling in front of his eyes. Wei Wuxian reached out to accommodate the strands of hair once again.  
  
"I like him as well!" Wen Ning lowered the book at that and looked at him with wide eyes and a small smile.  
  
"Brother Xian likes Brother WangJi?" Wei Wuxian couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the change of names. Kids really were amazing creatures.   
  
He pondered a bit over the question. The image of Lan WangJi's fond smile and warm eyes came to his mind. He really was a kind person, always looking out for those around him. Even when they were younger and despite all the little, meaningless arguments they had, WangJi had offered Wei Wuxian help and support when he had needed it. Yeah, he was a nice person.   
  
"Yes yes," he nodded as he continued to arrange the books. A bit further away, Jin Ling and the Lan boys looked up from their books as he answered Wen Ning. "Lan Zhan's a very nice person! It's hard not to like him!"   
  
Wen Ning's smile grew a bit wider before she stood up and walked closer to him, once close enough he hugged Wei Wuxian.   
  
"Wen Ning likes Brother Xian too. Brother Xian is a nice person! So Brother Xian deserves a nice person like Brother WangJi!" Hearing this Wei Wuxian let out a soft laugh before hugging Wen Ning back.  
  
"Mmm...that'd be nice. Brother Xian likes Wen Ning a lot too." Wen Ning's gold tightened around Wei Wuxian's neck as the boy nuzzled closer.   
  
A bit further away, the Lan boys wore big smiles and Jin Ling kept trying to hide behind his book once again. 

  
\-----  
"Teacher Xian is pretty"   
  
Lan WangJi's steps faltered for a second. He looked down to see Lan SiZhui smiling up at him, bright eyes looking straight into his eyes.   
  
"Yes yes! Teacher Xian is pretty!" Lan JingYi exclaimed from the other side. "And fun too!"   
  
Lan WangJi looked at him with wide eyes as well. Both kids were swinging each of his hands as they held on to him as they walked home, oblivious to the effect those words had had on WangJi's head. He felt SiZhui tugging his hand and he looked at his side once again.  
  
"Brother Lan thinks Teacher Xian is pretty?" The innocence in the boy's voice warmed his heart, and an image of a smiling Wei Ying came to his mind. He couldn't lie to these kids.   
  
WangJi simply nodded and kept walking. A few minutes later though, he felt a tug on his hand coming from JingYi's side this time. He turned towards him.  
  
"Brother Lan likes Teacher Xian?"   
  
WangJi felt his heartbeat race at the question, his ears and the back of his neck suddenly felt a bit too warm, but there was also another feeling spreading through him. It made him feel happy and oddly calm. He simply smiled at JingYi and continued walking, both kids close behind him.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

  
"Brother! We made friendship bracelets!"   
  
Lan WangJi smiled at the excited tone coming from JingYi and SiZhui as they exited the play room, as they ran towards him he knelt to receive them. Both kids immediately stretched out both of their arms covered with 'bracelets' up to their elbows. Said bracelets were simple ribbons in colourful tones twisted or braided together, a few had some wooden beads on them.   
  
"Mmm, they look pretty."   
  
"I'm glad you like them! They were very eager to show them to you Lan Zhan." WangJi looked up at the sound of that voice, his eyes widening a bit at the sight.  
  
Wei Wuxian was carrying Wen Ning, while Jin Ling held on tightly to his hand, both of the kid's arms were in the same state as the other two boys. What caught his eye though, was the state of Wei Ying's hair. He hadn't tied it in his usual ponytail, the long strands of hair fell down his back, some of them over his shoulders. What was even more mesmerizing were the different ribbons tied in no order all over it, some of them twisted along sloppy-made braids, others tied into loose ribbons, and the rest were simply knotted to the hair.   
  
Lan WangJi couldn't help but stare. He was about to speak when Jin Ling stepped out, big smile on his face as he looked at him.  
  
"We all have matching bracelets!" As he said that the rest of the kids pointed to a particular blue-red-yellow braided bracelet, all of them wearing proud smiles.   
  
"We made one for Brother and Teacher Xian!"   
  
WangJi looked towards Lan SiZhui, who had his hand upwards, a blue-red knotted bracelet with a single wooden bead rested there. At the same time, Wen Ning was giving Wei Wuxian an almost identical bracelet.   
  
"Oh? They have a heart! Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan look!"   
  
As WangJi twisted the bead he realized that indeed, there was a small heart craved on one side of the bead. He felt his neck and ears go warm as he stood up. Wei Ying was smiling at him, the colourful ribbons all over his hair giving him a cheerful look.   
  
"What happened to your hair?" Wei Ying looked down at the ribbons hanging from the longer strands of hair, picking one with his fingers and twisting it before looking back up.  
  
"There was too much ribbon, they got tired of making bracelets and wanted to put it on my hair instead, so I let them!" He bathed his lashes at WangJi, playful smile on his face. "Do I not look pretty?"   
  
Lan WangJi was about to answer when-  
  
"Brother Lan thinks Teacher Xian is pretty!"   
  
He froze at that. WangJi looked down with big wide eyes towards a very smiley SiZhui. He glanced back up to see Wei Ying staring at him with eyes full of surprise. Before he could say something, JingYi stepped out from behind his legs.  
  
"Yes yes! Brother Lan likes Teacher Xian!"   
  
Warmth was spreading down Lan WangJi's back, making him feel itchy. He knew he was blushing, he felt as if his face was on fire after all. Wei Ying's smile appeared once again, wider than ever.   
  
"Oh? Lan Zhan is that true? Do you li-"  
  
"Uncle Xian likes Brother WangJi too!"   
  
Lan WangJi's heart stopped for a second at that. Wei Wuxian's smile immediately froze, eyes going very wide as he snapped his head towards Jin Ling who was smiling widely at WangJi, looking very satisfied.   
  
"Brother Xian said Brother WangJi was a nice person!"   
  
Wei Wuxian's cheeks turned pink as he turned this time towards Wen Ning, the kid was softly smiling at him. Wei Wuxian's face, on the other side, seemed to say _'I've been betrayed'_ and WangJi could definitely sympathize with that. Some very awkward minutes of silence followed where the four boys simply smiled and looked at them with bright, expectant eyes.   
  
Then Wei Ying started laughing. A very loud laugh that resounded all over the room, eyes crinkled and big smile. He laughed till a few tears came out. Lan WangJi felt like running out the door and never coming back.   
  
That was until Wei Ying turned to look at him once he had calmed. His smile had  turned oh so soft, his eyes seemed to shine, fondness very evident in them and his whole posture seemed to have relaxed. Lan WangJi felt his heart throb, the complete love and fondness he felt towards this man striking him back full-force.   
  
"Lan Zhan, wanna go for a coffee? There's so much to catch-up with, it's been so long after all." His voice tone was soft and warm, maybe a little playful, but Lan WangJi could easily pick up the uncertainty behind it, no matter how small.   
  
He smiled at Wei Ying, feeling that familiar warmth pleasantly spread throughout his body, curling around his heart where it settled down.   
  
"Yeah, it's been so long." 

(Both of them missed the way the kid's smiles grew wider)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Kuddos/comments are greatly appreciated! (´∀`) 
> 
> (I always try to reply to the comments but I'm very sorry if it takes me a while ;-; but I love reading them!) 
> 
> (Also, thanks a lot if you've read my previous stories as well!)


End file.
